tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Half Note
Half Note is interested if you have her plushie, but a little wild if you destroy her plushie or something.Yes, she is active and so wild (not that much).Half Note is a filly in her background series. Ask Half Note Ask Half Note is a little not yet promoted, and many anonymous questions are asking Half Note randomly, including her role as a background pony.The status is active and sometimes don't, because she has her own twitter account, which can definitely see it here. Half Note sometimes hangout with her friends so she can't handle her ask tumblr page, her school classes, and field trips.Also, she sometimes lazy to get a brush before she could sleep, so..Colgate brushes her teeth instead.Half Note is such a filly who dreams alot of things, if you type a keyword "Nightmare" she will getting serious bad and violated dreams (the violate dreams dosen't appear always, but sometimes.) Half Note also decides to get her artwork on the followers (500-many).She sometimes hangout with KC and their friendship is a little bit different (can be acquiantances) Half Note always reads newspaper with Noi.She always loves her friends if they always praise her sometimes.When Half Note is sick, she decides to go to DW.Half Note sometimes is inactive when comes into MOD's problems/pc problems. Art Her arts may be ugly/not entertaining, just accept it. Follows These maybe not included on her tumblr page, but still believe it. DRD ' 'PTA PM CA Half Note Answers Half Note Answers is already converted to Ask Half Note, it is usually deleted in February 13, 2013, with a help of her friend.Half Note Answers if no longer can be seen right now in a whole globe of the tumblr site. Submissions Her submissions will be posted if she was in her active mode. Main Characters Half Note Her roleplay starts with questions, she always have her grammar wrong because she is still a filly.Half Note recommends her questions than posting, she makes her wait on some minutes/hours.Half Note also destroys her laptop when the internet is in the low range, it maybe represents this as her Hotblooded Version.Half Note can also sing (drawing), but only in few questions.Half Note can send somepony a fan mail, but she's in random if somepony sent her a fan mail.Half Note is craazy when you say her tumblr was UNofficial.Half Note is alot crazy if her mother,Eight Note was disturbing her on her tumblr page.She is a filly, but can lift a big rock (a joke drawn).If people drawn her, and its half note (music) then she will judge it,Half Note can have a judgement trait, but...a little not in her color scheme if shes happy/sad and angry in fury hot flames.Half Note is the only main character but theres a more main character. Noi Noi is her best friend, they always reads newspaper.However, Dinky always ponypile just like her mother,Derpy.Noi always hangout with her,as well as Tornado Bolt.When they see Rainbow Dash, they will fly/trot to her and get an autograph, but Noi is not interested.Maybe Noi don't like Rainbow Dash.Noi always asking Half Note what is she doing, then Half Note says ''"Its my ask blog!" ''then Noi has a specific questions to Half Note about her ask blog. Tornado Bolt Tornado Bolt sometimes appear on her ask blog, because of Rainbow Dash addict, she hangs out with Rainbow Dash sometimes..Half Note always tackle hug Tornado Bolt but she tackles her cute little wings, Tornado Bolt sometimes has an accident when Half Note tackle hug her. Supporting Characters Pinkie Pie Dinky Doo Eight Note Spike Cotton Cloudy Category:Canon Character Category:Foals/Fillies Category:Ask blog